A Stolen Moment
by Anne Finch
Summary: Draco and Harry steal away for a moment alone together. Rated M. A Drarry One Shot.


**A Stolen Moment**

Draco and Harry steal away for a moment alone together. Rated M.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer # 1:<strong> This story contains male slash. Please do not read if this offends you.

**Disclaimer # 2:** Characters and world belong to JK Rowling, not me.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy walked down the hall as if he owned it. He was arrogant and good looking and he knew it. Harry scoffed as the blonde made his way passed he, Ron, and Hermione.<p>

Draco paused, mid-stride and turned back towards the trio, "Something the matter, _Potter_?" he sneered.

"Other than the fact that they let a git like you continue to roam the halls? No, nothing." Harry responded in a sarcastic tone.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the brunette, "As long as they lat filth such as your friends roam the hall, they will allow anyone to."

"Buggar off, Malfoy." Harry finally spat after taking a moment to collect himself in the blondes presence.

The blonde smirked before turning to continue his stroll down the corridor, Harry staring after him.

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry as he watched the blonde disappear around the corner.

"Everything alright, Harry?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, fine," Harry responded, a slight pink tinging his cheeks.

"Well then, let's get to class. If we're late again Snape will hang us."

Harry nodded and followed his two best friends in the opposite direction towards the Potions' classroom.

* * *

><p>"Well, it certainly took you long enough," drawled a deep voice as Harry stepped into the boys' locker room on the Quidditch pitch.<p>

Harry dropped his bag to the ground as he muttered a spell to lock the door behind him. "Snape refused to let us leave until every last person had turned in a decent sample."

The blonde nodded as he stepped closer to Harry and draped his arms across the brunette's shoulders. "Poor, Potter," he sighed as he leaned his forehead against the other boy's.

Harry's breath hitched slightly at the proximity and Draco chuckled, running his fingers through the brunette's hair and causing him to shiver slightly.

Staring up through his thick lashes, the green-eyed boy finally connected their mouths softly before pulling away.

Harry reached up to toy with the blonde's tie. "You've got to stop with the looks in the hall," he sighed.

"Me? You started it!" Draco demanded, chuckling softly.

"It was all I could do not to follow you down the hall and drag you into an empty classroom."

At that Draco let out a full, deep laugh and pulled Harry closer. "You can drag me into an empty classroom any day," he said huskily before connecting their mouths again, this time with more force and passion.

When the boys finally pulled apart they were panting and partially dressed. Robes and shirts were strewn across the floor, a green and a red tie lay tangled nearby.

Harry tugged at the blonde's belt, successfully pulling it lose before he began on the button and zipper. It brought him pleasure when he saw goosebumps break out across the others chest.

Draco moaned softly as Harry slid his trousers from his hips, exposing his erection.

Harry looked down at what he had uncovered before smirking at the blonde and dropping to his knees. Slowly, he slid his hand down the others shaft. Hearing the boy's reaction only encouraged him to take things at a slow and agonizing pace. Gently, he darted his tongue out to taste the boy, drawing a gasp from him.

"Harry, please." the blonde pleaded.

Harry looked up at him once more through his thick lashes before he plunged the boy into his mouth.

Moans of pleasure escaped Draco as he moved his hands to the brunette's hair and tugged gently in encouragement. At the blonde's encouragement, Harry began to bob faster.

A rattle at the door brought both boys to a halt. They locked eyes and gulped.

"Hey, what's going on here?" they heard a muffled voice ask from the other side of the door as he banged on it again and rattled the handle.

"Shit!" Draco exclaimed as he hastily pulled up his pants and searched for the rest of his clothes as Harry did the same.

"I'll meet you at the tree line just beyond Hagrid's hut." Harry grunted as he pulled on his robe and threw the invisibility cloak over himself. Draco nodded as he pulled his own robes on and headed for the door.

"Oy!" he called flinging open the door to find the entire Hufflepuff Quidditch team before him, "What's all the shouting about?"

"Bloody hell, Malfoy. What are you doing in there with the door locked?" Zacharias Smith asked as he shoved passed Draco and into the locker room.

"Just having a nice, peaceful shower." Draco muttered as he let the door close behind him. He smirked to himself as he made his way towards the Forbidden Forest. Putting his back to a tree, he waited for Harry to arrive.

Harry appeared not long after Draco had arrived at their spot. He pressed his lips to the taller boys. "That was a close one. I thought you checked the schedule?"

The blonde chuckled, "I thought I had too."

Suddenly Harry began to laugh. Draco looked at him oddly.

"I think they knew something was up," Harry admitted, still laughing.

"Why do you say that?" the blonde asked as Harry reached towards his neck and pulled a scarlet tie from his collar.

"Oh, bloody hell."


End file.
